dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Para revelar a identidade de Black! Vamos ao mundo dos Kaiohs!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Reveal Black's True Identity! Now, Off to the Kaioshin Realm of Universe 10! |Título Japonês = ブラックの正体を暴け！ いざ第１０宇宙の界王神界へ！ |Título Rōmaji = Burakku no shōtai o abake! Iza dai jū uchū no Kaiōshinkai e! |Título Literal = Revele a identidade de Black! E agora, vamos ao Planeta Kaiohshin do Décimo Universo! |Série = |Saga = Saga Trunks |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 53 |Posição na saga = 7 |Estreia no Japão = 31 de Julho de 2016 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Professor e aluno reunidos! Son Gohan e o Trunks do futuro! |Episódio Posterior = O herdeiro do sangue Saiyajin! A determinação de Trunks! }} Sumário Whis, Beerus, e Goku estão voando pelo espaço para investigarem Zamasu, alguém do Décimo Universo que Whis e Beerus acham que tem o mesmo ki de Black. Goku pergunta quem exatamente é "Zamasu", e Whis explica que ele costumava ser um Kaioh no Décimo Universo, mas devido ao seu talento para batalha, ele está sendo treinado para ser o próximo Kaiohshin. thumb|left|250px|Zamasu serve chá para Gowasu No Planeta Kaiohshin do Décimo Universo, Zamasu está servindo chá para Gowasu, o Kaiohshin mais velho. Gowasu o cumprimenta pelo delicioso chá: apenas aqueles puros de coração podem fazer um chá tão bom, o que prova que a mente de Zamasu está em paz. Ele então continuará a treinar sua mente e corpo para poder observar as ações dos mortais. Mas Zamasu tem algo em sua mente: será que mortais são dignos de serem protegidos? Ele os observou e eles sempre repetem o mesmo ciclo: primeiro florescem, e depois se destroem em guerras. Eles não deveriam interferir para parar estes erros? Gowasu explica que o papel dos Kaiohs e Kaiohshins é criar e observar; apenas os Deuses da Destruição são permitidos a interferir. Zamasu precisa entender seu próprio papel, e aprender mais sobre mortais. thumb|250px|Goku se apresenta Beerus e os outros chegam e cumprimentam Gowasu: faz um bom tempo! Gowasu apresenta Zamasu como seu discípulo, mas Zamasu fica chocado ao ver Goku. Um mortal! O que ele está fazendo ali? Goku se apresenta educadamente: ele é um Saiyajin vivendo no planeta 4032-Verde-877 no Sétimo Universo... também chamado de "Terra". Zamasu fica surpreso ao ouvir que Goku é um Saiyajin, e se pergunta por que ele está andando com um Deus da Destruição. Goku cumprimenta Zamasu por ser bem forte para um Kaioh, mas Zamasu rudemente diz para Goku não tocá-lo. Goku pede uma luta contra Zamasu, mas Beerus o joga para longe, dizendo que isso pode esperar. Ele e Whis dizem para que vieram: na Terra no Sétimo Universo, há alguém usando um Anel do Tempo, apesar de não ser um Kaiohshin, e ele se parece idêntico à Goku. Eles sabem alguma coisa sobre isso? Gowasu diz que não sabe de nada, e então Beerus e Whis pedem para ver seus Anéis do Tempo, para confirmar que estão todos ali e não tem nenhum faltando. thumb|left|250px|Gowasu mostra os Anéis do Tempo Zamasu os leva até o "templo" (enquanto Whis nota para Beerus que Zamasu parecia não saber sobre os Anéis do Tempo). No templo, Gowasu abre uma caixa que contém quatro Anéis do Tempo verdes e um prateado, confirmando que todos estão ali. Ele fica curioso para saber por que Beerus e Whis vieram especificamente ao Décimo Universo perguntando algo que ocorreu no Sétimo Universo, mas eles dizem que estão passando por todos os universos como parte de sua investigação. Goku ainda está importunando Zamasu por uma luta, até que Gowasu ordena que Zamasu lute com ele. Isso será uma parte do treinamento de Zamasu, e o ajudará a entender mortais melhor... e será uma chance para ver o quanto ele consegue se segurar contra um mortal. Ele diz para Zamasu não usar sua força total, mas Beerus intervém, dizendo que Zamasu definitivamente deve usar toda sua força, caso não faça, ele pode morrer! thumb|250px|Androide 18 e Trunks De volta na Terra, Trunks se pergunta por que um Kaioh do Décimo Universo teria o mesmo ki que Black, quando Kuririn o interrompe: Trunks viu a filha de Gohan? Kuririn também diz que ele tem uma filha. Trunks não sabia que Kuririn havia se casado, e pergunta sobre sua esposa, Enquanto Kuririn hesita, Androide 18 aparece e cumprimenta Trunks, dizendo que faz muito tempo que não se veem. Marron corre e abraça Kuririn, e 18 explica que vieram procurar por ele pois ele não havia chegado em casa. Trunks fica chocado ao perceber que 18 é a esposa de Kuririn, enquanto Kuririn diz que é uma longa história. 18 nota que Trunks matou sua versão que existe no futuro alternativo, e pede que ele lhe pague dinheiro de seguro por danos, mas depois diz que está brincando. Trunks sai para checar Bulma, que ainda está consertando a Máquina do Tempo com a ajuda da Gangue Pilaf. Tudo está indo bem, e eles fazem uma pausa. Lá fora, Pilaf e Shu observam a interação de Mai e Trunks, e estão determinados e ajudar fazer seu amor aflorar. Eles tentam fazer Mai mostrar seu lado gentil, mas ela não gosta de sua interferência. thumb|left|250px|Goku e Zamasu lutam No Décimo Universo, Goku se transforma em Super Saiyajin enquanto se prepara para lutar com Zamasu, que nota que esta transformação aumenta muito o ki de Goku. Goku nota que Zamasu é o primeiro deus que ele luta desde Beerus, o que o surpreende ainda mais: se ele lutou com Beerus, como ele ainda está vivo? A luta começa, e conforme Zamasu luta, Goku pode sentir que ele tem um ki similar ao de Black. De sua parte, Zamasu não consegue acreditar que um mortal seja tão forte. thumb|250px|Goku derrota Zamasu Enquanto parece ser uma boa luta, no fim Goku é vitorioso. Ele novamente nota como Zamasu é bem forte: ele é até mais forte que o Kaiohshin do Sétimo Universo! Tendo visto os Anéis do Tempo, Beerus e Whis se preparam para sair; eles não podem esquecer de comer a sobremesa. Indo para casa, eles discutem sobre o que viram de Zamasu, e que isso está de acordo com sua suspeita que ele e Black são a mesma pessoa. Talvez eles devessem destruí-lo agora? Mas Goku diz que Zamasu não parece ser um cara mau. Além disso, embora seja similar, seu ki não é exatamente o mesmo que o de Black. Mesmo assim, a maneira de que sua mão ficou dormente quando atingiu Zamasu lembra Goku de quando ele lutou com Beerus. Beerus fica com raiva de ser comparado a Zamasu, insistindo que está num nível muito superior. Porém, Goku pensa que Zamasu ainda pode melhorar, e pode se tornar um deus tão assustador quanto Beerus. De volta no Décimo Universo, Zamasu agradece a Gowasu por permitir que ele lute com Goku. Gowasu pensa que isso ajudaria Zamasu a ganhar um melhor entendimento dos mortais, e aliviar um pouco da desconfiança que ele tem para com os mortais. Zamasu diz que está envergonhado de perceber o quão inexperiente ele é, e Gowasu diz que isso é prova que ele está melhorando. Gowasu pede para Zamasu outra xícara de chá, e Zamasu lhe dá. Porém, Zamasu pensa diferente: "Eu sabia, mortais são perigosos. Son Goku, eu não esquecerei disso!" es:Episodio 53 (Dragon Ball Super)